Avatar: Jouney met my fate
by puppykid91
Summary: Years after the Aang and the others, Avatar Kaze, a girl avatar, disides to follow in Aang's footsteps to be a great avatar. But what She doesn't know is that the fire nation my also be following in the past... no good at summeries
1. Follow in the footsteps

Once upon a time there was a lady that lived in a shoe, but no one cares about that.

Actually, very close to our time now, on a planet pretty close, were benders of fire, water, earth and air reside. Each power in its own land, and an Avatar exists to keep the peace between the four elements. Many avatars have lived and protected this world. But the hardest times were when the Avatar Aang disappeared and a war became when the fire nation decided to take over.

He came back 100 years later, and saved the planet. Our new avatar is a girl, yes a female, air bender that's got a bit of an attitude on her...

"KAZE! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a large air bender, his face read with anger. "Come here, we need to finish your studies!"

Brown-haired with blonde streaks, this girl laughed at her teachers. "They call them _masters, _but they can't even keep track of me." Kaze laughed to herself. She never forgave her teaches for taking her away from a real life to train to be a great avatar. Having already masters earth and air, Kaze wasn't ready to let anyone tell her what to do anymore. "They need to learn that I'm no little kid anymore." She sat triumphantly an old willow chuckling to herself.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind knocked Kaze out of the tree and on the rocky pavement. She quickly used her air bending to keep herself from hitting the ground. She stood straight up, trying to make the most pissed off face she could. "Why did you do that Kokori? You coulda hurt me!" Kokori smiled wickedly, his black hair shifting in front of his eyes. "Yeah right, girly. Like _I_ could seriously hurt _the great Avatar_." Kaze made a pout face, by puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms. "Aw, poor baby." He said grabbing her from behind and lifting Kaze. "Stop that!" Kaze was laughing uncontrollably and Kokori clutched her. He was the only person to treat her like a regular girl, and not the avatar. And she loved him like her was a brother. But the teacher didn't see it that way...

"Kokori, get your hands off of avatar Kaze!" yelled our big air bender from before. "I should have know," he mumbled. Kaze wriggled out of kokori grasp, because he was frozen with fear. Most people are scared of 7 foot air bender."Oh stop it teacher Hari, he's not doing anything." She turned her back to her teacher. "He's my only real friend, and you don't like him for that." She huffed. "But Kaze, he's two years older and..."

"And WHAT?" She cut Hari off. He was becoming very angry. "You don't trust him because he's 17. How do you know _I _wasn't doing any thing? HUH?" She stomped her foot on the ground, making small rocks and pebbles jump. Kaze stormed off, leaving her teacher and Kokori on the gray streets.

"Dammit." sobbed the poor Kaze. She was briskly walking back the air temple_. How am I supposed to keep the world safe, if everyone keeps making decisions for me! _She thought. She stop in her tracks, remembering a story a teacher told her as a child about the Avatar Aang. _He ran away and became a great avatar by himself. I'm gonna do that!_ She hummed jubilantly as she began to run toward the temple.


	2. Winds of change

That night, Kaze gathered as many things as she could and tried to fir them into her amber pack, that was a gift from the highest air monk. She ripped off her night clothes, and put on her battle outfit, with a large parka to cover the it. She heard a light screeching from a cover change. "No, Ely. Shh." She tried to comfort her small canary who knew something was wrong. "Please, this is my destiny, and I need to leave like that avatar Aang." The tiny bird stopped its chirping and whipped its head. "Thank you." said Kaze.

With her pack filled she skipped out the window and took off. _Hmm, that Aang guy had a flying bison, but those things are extinct, so I think I'll just ride the boat from here._ She told her herself, on a very matter-o-factly way. She trotted town the gray streets, with only dimmed out street lamps to guide her. Kaze kept looking around, ready to stop anyone who tried to keep her from her- what she though it was -destiny.

She paced herself threw the city, until she got to Kokori's home. He lived with foster parents that had never really cared for him. She whisked herself up to the second floor window, like she did as a child, and rapped on the window. "Kokori, wake up." She whispered. Kokori turned away from Kaze. Being the feisty girl she is, she didn't take lightly to being ignored. She yelped severely to catch is attention. He sprang out of his bed, his brown covers entangled him. "What?"

"Silly Kokori." She said wagging her finger from the other side of the window. He untangled himself and trudged up to the window, shoving it open. "What are you doing here, Kaze?" he said whipping sleepy tears out of his eyes. "Um..." Kaze shuddered a bit._ This is harder than I though it would be. _"I-I came to say good-bye." She slapped on a goofy smile. "What? Where are going and why couldn't this wait 'til morning?"

"So many questions, so little time to answer them..."

"Kaze, tell me." he slammed his palm on the window pane. "I'm leaving to become a great Avatar. I don't everyone choosing the path for me, so I'm leaving." Kaze swallowed a large lump in her troat. "And you can't stop me." Kokori's look turned from tempestuous to a hearty smile. "Then its my job as your older cousin to keep you safe, I'm coming with." Kaze's body froze and the color drained from her blue eyes.

"What! You're my cousin! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kaze was ragging and stomping, and rocks where flying all over the place. "You weren't supposed to know, but because your leaving..." Kaze roared in anger. "WHAT?" Kokori sighed heavily. "Please, Kaze. They didn't wanted anything to inter fear with your training, so the acted like I was a friend. No attachments." Kaze's eyes welled with salty tears. "Those bastards. Get your stuff. I want out of this hell hole, NOW." Her avatar was acting up slightly. "Be down in 10."

Kaze and Kokori walked threw the silent streets to the docks, where the cool breeze whipped off the waters onto there faces. "Why didn't they tell me." Kaze tried to remember Kokori from a longer time ago. Nothing. "I don't know, but you know now, and all that is important is that you become a great avatar." He's dark hair pipped in front of his face. Kaze's sapphire eyes gleamed a reddish shade "Avatar, avatar, AVATAR! That all I ever hear, so please, no more." Kokori chuckled at his cousin insolence. "What are laughing at. You can't even bend. How you know what it's like. All you have is that stupid air bazooka." She said huffing at the afternoons events, where he knocked her out of the trees.

"Listen, traditional weapons are fun, but using guns are way more fun." he said pulling a shoot gun out of his deep chestnut colored bag. "Just incase. It was my dad's. Cool eh?" He looked content with himself, until he noticed that kaze was walking about 5 feet behind him. He sighed deeply. "Don't be a wuss." Kaze gasped and snarled, but stayed behind him. The pavement crackled as it turned to granite pebbles. "Where should hurry, or they'll notice we left." Kokori coughed out his words. Smoke was tinting the sky gray. "I didn't know the boats gave off so much smoke." Kaze quirked as she waved away some of the fumes. "Not usually, but the boat we want to go on has a long way to go." Kaze gave a slight nod of understanding as they approached the boats.

"Excuse me," said Kokori, waving energetically, even though it was the middle of the night. "What do yer want here, yeh kiddies?" Snarled a gruffy man with a skull tattooed to his arms, and was very muscular. In the scary way. "Er...we need to get to get on this boat, me and my cousin," Kokori pointed out Kaze, who was looking in the opposite direction. "And we were-" The man cut him off, "There be more than one of yeh." he growled, very annoyed. "You got a problem with that scary man?" Kaze snuffed him off, and flipped her brown hair. "Eh? Well color meh purple an' feed me to them squids. It the avatar girly." Kaze coughed and made an unmistakable face of anger. "Course yeh can come on meh boat." he said with a complete change of heart. "Wait 'til ever' one hears-" Kokori put his hand up. "No, you can't tell, because..." Kokori though as fast as he could to make up a lie. "Because it's a secret avatar thing." he beamed.

The man scratched his head in wonder, and question. "Well, o-right." Kaze bounded from her sour attitude to a cheerful yelp. "Yeah!" She smiled radiantly, and whisked herself on to the boat deck. "Come on, Kokori!" Both men stared blankly at the sudden change. "Moody one, ain't she?" Kokori sighed, "You have no idea."

They set out as soon as the sun hit the horizon. Kaze was sitting on side gazing into the water. "Whatcha thinking about?" Kokori slapped his palms on the metal rail. "I can't water bend yet, so out here, I'm almost helpless." whispered Kaze. Kokori smiled to himself that Kaze though of herself helpless in anyway. "Your such a dork, Kazey." He mocked. "Don't call me that! Or I'll start calling you Koo again."

"Fine, we're even, no more of that." He raised his hands in surrender.

Wind blew furiously against the boat. It was early morning, but Kaze was more than positive they noticed she was gone. _Hehe, they probably think I'm hiding. But they won't find me this time. _She smiled broadly until a strong wave that rocked the boat almost knocked her off her perch. The man stuck his head out of the captain's room. "Sorry lass, but we're need to stop. If the wind gets to much stronger, we be enterin' a storm, an' this cargo be needed to stay safe, see?" Kaze nodded as she gripped the handles so she wouldn't fall again.

As they arrived to the tiny island of Vansinrok, Kaze turned her head toward Kokori and said in a bittersweet tone. "No one can know that I'm the avatar. We need to find another ride, too." Kokori nodded. "We just keep moving until we reach our destination." Kaze realized she didn't even know where they were headed to. _He's smart, and he knows, no need to worry._ She assured herself.


	3. Chase me down

The island of Vansinrok, though placed in an icy sea, was very lush and green. Kaze could keep herself still. She has never left the air temples before was extra jumpy. "Clam down." Kokori tired to hold her still but he was pushed of by a wind bubble. She broke out into a girlish giggle of excitement. "I'm going there now!" She began to run, but Kokori grabber her parka. "And how to you suggest you get there? Fly?" he asked impatiently. "I wouldn't do that." she winked with a wicked grin on her face. "No, Kaze. Be reasonable." She began to run. "BUT THAT'S NO FUN!" and with that she pulled a board from the side of the boat and launched herself with a burst of air. "See you later cuz!" The board hit the water, as she air bent a motor for herself, speeding away from the boat. Kokori flopped down to his knees. "She's gonna be the death of me."

Kaze was roaring past the water grinning, as she pushed herself with her air bending. "SO cool!" she beamed. She noticed that she was nearing to the shore, and went faster. "Time to make my grand entrance." She stopped air bending and let her self ride. Part of the dock was up at an angle in the water. She ran right over it, hurdling herself into mid-air. "Yeah!" She softened the ground for herself as she neared. Kaze was a good 50 ft up. "Ta-da!" She yelped energetically. Most of the people were completely speechless, but then ran over to see who the mysterious girl was.

Kaze was ready to tell the world who this wonder girl happened to be, but she pulled away. She had no idea what had happened, but when she could see she saw 6 people. "Whatcha find Ebi?" it was clearly a girls voice. "An air bender, sweet right?" This one, Ebi, had a soft voice, but it had the sense of a boy. "Where'd she come from?" asked another girl, but her voice was on a higher pitch. "She's kinda cute." a more boyish voice. It cracked a lot. "Rieon!" Squeaked yet another girl and hit him? Kaze was wondering what was going on. It was to dark.

"Can we get a little light Chase?" Squeaky voice! This girl, Chase, flicked her fingers and fire flicker around. "A fire bender!" yelped Kaze. "That you for the commentary. Anyways, I'm Chase. The tall girl with the dark hair, that Serena. She water bends. Short and squeaky over there is Ebi." She pointed to a smaller blonde boy. She crossed his arms, but he had a cheesy smile. "He's an earth bender, not that he's to good at it..."

"Hey!" he made a discussed face. "Anyhow, the mushroom over on the right side is Rieon, a fire bender. And long dark hair over there is his girl friend, Yutaka-earth bender. Lastly, we have our cute little Sei, a water bender." She trailed of as she ignited a torch. Kaze got up, looking around. "What are you doing here?" asked Serena, her perfect straight hair waving back and forth. "I'm just a passerby and-" Sei shot water at her. "Liar. There are no air benders for miles, except in the Colorious region, and none of them come this way." Kaze's head began to spin._ There gonna kill me! _and she passed out.

When Kaze woke up she was sitting in a white linen bed. The room was a light auburn color. Her pack was sitting on the night table next to her. It hadn't been opened. "Um.." Her mind was foggy and her head aced. "Hey, look at that. Your awake." It was Sei, her long, braided brown hair wagged back and forth. She had a small basin with a cold towel. "I can't believe you fainted." she giggled and trotted out. "She's all better!" Sei called to the others. "Hm. Only Serena and Yutaka are here." She was deep in though. Kaze realized that Kokori was be going bezerk looking for her. "I need to find someone!" She shot up quickly. "Thanks but I need to leave." She grabbed her pack and jump up and out of the white bed. "Hold on there sweetie." mocked Serena. "If you back out there, Chase and the others will bring you right back.." The picture was know imprinted into her head. Chase was the fire bender with the brown hair that was burnt at the tips. "What's up with her, like, why does she seemed so pissed all the time?" Serena chuckled lightly, and shifted in her seat. The room they were in was a soft forest green, making it seem welcoming. "She's not normally. But new benders can cause a threat to our way of living. Were rouges. Powerful ones."

"So, your not gonna let me leave?"

Kaze's avatar was becoming enraged. A heavy gust of wing banged threw the window, and ripped the room apart. "What the hell?" screeched Yutaka, her velvety eyes turned a deep black in fear. "What the fuck do you think you doing?" roared Serena, she pulled water out of the basin, which she turned into a whip. She flung it full force at Kaze, but it ricocheted of the shield of air. "What in all 7 hells is she?" Suddenly, the entrance flooded with flames and broke threw the air shield, knocking Kaze on to the floor. Chase and Rieon walked threw the burnt door way. Rieon was pulling an unconscious teen. His clothes where softly burnt, as was his bag. "Kokori!" cried Kaze, getting up from her rather hard fall. "What did you do to him?" Chase stared at her. "We're not telling you anything, until you tell us who you are."

Kaze dropped to her knees, her hands shaking furiously. "I-I'm the avatar." she whispered lightly. "AVATAR!" Rieon spat. He coughed on his words, and Yutaka ran to his side, to help him. "I though at much." said Chase, breathing a sigh of relief. All of the others looked at her like she was crazy. Chase laughed, looking very please with herself. "I noticed that she looked remotely like that picture of Avatar Aang and that she could earth bend to. Most air bender no longer have arrows one their hands, but I saw them on her the back of her hands." Kaze pulled down the sleeve to her parka showing a shining blue arrow that ran down her arm. At this time Kokori began to arouse. "Oops. You guys left him on the floor." said Sei, kicking his arm. "5 more minutes?" Kokori rolled to the side, and Sei giggled. "He's so cute." Yutaka sighed. "You thin _every_ new boy we meet is cute." Sei made a pout face and everyone laughed.

"So what is up with you guys?" Kaze asked Chase. The rouges took her and Kokori to the central square. It was brightly colored with many shops and food stands. Sei, Ebi, Serena and Kokori were looking into gift shop. Sei was practically hooked to Kokori, and Ebi acted like he could rip Kokori's head off. "Well, all of us come from different parts of the world. I'm not certain on everyone's story, but me a Rieon, being fire benders, where forced to join the army. We couldn't take it, so we ran away. Then we found Ebi and Yutaka in the fire nation, almost dead. There junior groups where attacked. We nursed them back to health. Rieon and Yutaka hooked up, and boy, are they gonna have screwed up children." Chase gave a persevering smile. Rieon, having darker skin, did look rather strange with Yutaka, he skin being lighter. Kaze chuckled. Maybe this girl wasn't so terrible, even though she was from the fire nation.

"After that, we set out to find more like us, and there we found Serena ans Sei, who had been abandoned prisoners of a warrior village. So here we are." Kaze was intrigued with how different they all where. She was thinking about something to help them, when a small clothing store caught her eye. "Wow! So cute!" She yelped, practically drooling on the display window. There on a manque stood a deep crimson parka, a navy skirt and earthy brown boots.

"You have a real eye don't cha'." mocked Chase. "If you got the money buy it. The warrior look doesn't suit you." Kaze completely forgot that she was wearing her armor. It was light blue with brown detail along the chest plate, but her brown parka covered it. She had dark brown warrior pants and tight navy boots. "It's pretty bad isn't it?" She said with displease. " I'm gonna look so good in that outfit."


	4. Burning down the house

Kaze bubbled into the shop of colorful apparel and jewelry. The store was named 'Eternity'. Chase followed Kaze to the mannequin where she studies each piece of clothing. Chase stared blankly at the strange bender, and walked over to the jewelry section. A tall lady, maybe in her early twenties walked over to Kaze with a sincere smile on her face. "Can I help you?" She said sweetly. Kaze nodded vigorously and squealed in approval. "Can you get this outfit for me? Its just to cute. I'm a size 5 in pants and 7 ½ in shoes." The woman bowed her head and bustled off, her heels clicking as she went.

"Come here a minute, Kaze." called Chase. She was hovering over a jewelry case displaying earrings. "Look at those." She said pointing at a pair of hanging earrings that had a white feather hanging down. "It's just screaming you name, don't you think?" Chase said, admiring the handiwork. Kaze made a face of credit for such a find, and ushered a young girl in a purple floral sun dress, that had yellow daisy print from behind the counter. "Will you get me those earrings with the feather?" Kaze said pointing threw the glass. "That will be 400 Kiscos (about $45)." The girl said putting the earrings into a blue box with a gold ribbon. Kaze pulled the money out if her amber pack and placing it on the table. The girl took it and gave her the little box. It was inscribed with gold cursive letters that said 'Eternity Jewelry'. _I wonder how they get all those letters on such a tiny box? _

Then the woman from before came back with the box of clothes. "Here you are miss-" but the woman had been shot over by flames, along with the front of the store. "What was that?" yipped Kaze looking directly at Chase, but she was clutching the display table in stun. The girl in the floral dress coughed from the fumes from behind the desk. Kaze jumped over the table and helped her up. The two other girls and a few other customers had already began to recuperate. "What happened?" Kaze asked desperately. The girl looked at her with her eyes full of pain and anguish. She said "The fire nation, some people said they where coming back, but I didn't thin-cough" the girl was panting from the fumes she had inhaled. Kaze let her rest against the table side. She turned toward the recovering fire bender. "We need to talk, Chase."

"I didn't do anything, if that's what your thinking." Chase said brushing off debris from her shirt. "I know, I pretty sure I can trust you but," Kaze stopped recalling what the girl had said. "That was the fire nation army, wasn't it?" She asked, her gaze intense. Chase gave her a look of disapproval, and picked up the box of clothes. "I had heard rumors in the camp that another war was going to happen, but I thought it was just nothing." She handed the box the Kaze, who looked stunned and pleased. Chase continued. "Rieon knows more about it than me." Kaze made a slight nod and said "So lets go find him."

"Um, you might need to pay." inquired the woman in the high heels.

After paying, the 2 benders walked outside, but not to a colorful marketplace, but to burnt ruins. Chase clapped her hands over mouth, and light tears filled her eyes. Kaze stood dumbfounded at the destruction. She then heard someone's voice. 'The past is repeating itself.' She jolted her head left and right, but know one but Chase was around to speak. 'You must stop that from happening."_ Inside my mind? _She thought, but shook her head. _No way, I'm the only one in my head, right? _

Chase began to walk to the front of the gift shop that her friends where in front of, and found Serena's water tribe necklace, broken from the leather. "No..." Chase mumbled. "The fire nation took them!" She cried, slamming a fiery fist into the ground. Kaze's eyes widened. "Kokori. They took...them all?" She asked Chase, her hands quivering. "We need to get them back." said Chase getting up from her current mourning position. "You're the avatar right?" Kaze nodded her head, her palms tightening on the clothes box. "Then we should be able to save everyone, but we need to find out if Rieon and Yutaka are safe."

Chase rushed over to a small outdoor restaurant. "Why here?" asked Kaze looking at the sign that said 'Corner café'. "THEY WERE TAKEN TOO!" wailed Chase, pounding her fists into the ground until her knuckles started to bleed. "So we'll save them." said Kaze staring over to the harbor. She put down the box of clothes and pulled Chase off the ground.

In side the fire naval ship

Rieon was screaming and trying to brake the cell walls down. He kept thrusting his fists into the walls or trying to burn them down. Yutaka was the only other person conscious. "Stop it, Rieon. Your only going to hurt yourself." She tied to say in a soothing voice, but she was to nervous, and it came out very shaky. "DAMMIT TO HELL!" Rieon yelled as he fell to his knees to defeat. His hands were covered in blood as was the wall.

In the harbor

Chase and Kaze were sneaking around over 20 fire nation guards at the harbor. They were currently behind a large pile of metal pieces trying to formulate a plan. "We need to get in unnoticed, so..." Chase gave a wicked smile to a weak looking naval guard strutting along. Chase pounced and ambushed him with a flurry of fire. They stripped him of his armor and dumped him on the bow of a tiny fishing boat. Chase suited herself up and took a rope and tied Kaze's hands together. "Um..." questioned Kaze, but she didn't get to say what she wanted to. "I'm going to be a guard, bringing you as a prisoner." Chase told her as finished the knot. "Oh." Kaze felt a little dumb not realizing this sooner.

Chase lead Kaze to the front of the naval ship, Chase trying to look as regal as possible. She tried remembering things from the army training. "Halt, how goes there?" said a burly man from the doorway. "I have caught this girl wandering the harbor. Thought that she could be of some informational use." Chase said her strongest voice. Kaze thought she seemed awfully calm even though they could be discovered.

"Okay, where in." yelped Chase, burning the ropes off of Kaze. Now it was Kaze's turn to make a plan. "I go right you go left, first one to find them starts to destroy the ship. The other gets out, and take anyone out that gets in your way." Kaze said, her fists clenched together. Chase nodded and ran to the left, and bright fires licked there way around the corridor. _Wow, good thing she's on our side._

Yeah. Hey there people. Just for an after word, this story is something that just sorta popped into my head. I might change one of the categories to romance, but that's not til later. Anyways, peace out!

puppykid.


	5. Forks in the road

Kaze ran down the corridor until she came across a fire bending guard and 3 random others. "Halt! Who are you?" cried on of the guards extending a fiery fist. "Get out of my way!" yelled Kaze as she swept all four guards with air bending off their feet and flying into the wall. The only conscious guard (who could barely move) picked up a walky-talky and shouted into it, "Breach on corridor 3! CALL FOR BACKUP!"

"Crap. A fork in the road." Not so much as it was a road, but Kaze had to wonder for a moment. "Kokori said something, like if there's a fork in the road take it? No, that doesn't make sense. Er..." She looked both ways. "Well, I guess they would keep prisoners near the center of the ship, so I guess I'm taking the right."

The other way

Large scorch marks ran down the wall and guards were tossed around the corridors. None of them even had time to call for back up. She began to slow down to catch her breath. She realized that some of the walky-talkies were making strange buzzing noises. "Bretchh tchDor 3! Tch BACKUP!" Even from the massive static coming from the walky-talky she could tell that Kaze was making her mark. "Good for her."

And here we are at that famous fork in the road, thing. "Well this is awkward. Where am I suppose to go now?" The left corridor began to echo with foot steps. "Well," She said pulling in a heavy breath, "Where ever there are guards, there's something that needs to be protected, so left it is." With that she ran fast as she could, down the darkening halls.

Back to Kaze

"Damn, these halls last forever." Kaze moaned. She had given up on running, until she heard guards coming and ducked into a small crevice between a corner of the walls. "Yeah some girl, they where calling backup earlier- WHOA! What the hell?" Large flames splurged from the inside corridor. "Just try and stop me." mocked a familiar voice, as the hard boots hit the ground. "Chase!" cried kaze, as she ran out of her hiding spot, to greet the tried warrior. "That was convenient, meeting up again I mean." Chase said. She continued, "We might as well stick together." Kaze narrowed her eyes toward some of the guards. "These are just flunkies, there gonna send us fire bends soon." Chase cringed at the idea of need to fight even more. Kaze put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Then lets get a move on."

The two girls headed down the hallway, until they met large metal doors that said in big black letters; Prison Cell. DO NOT TRESPASS. "I think they're in here." said Kaze, trying the sound as optimistic as possible. Chase gave her a sarcastic look and mumbled, "Thank you caption obvious." Kaze gave her an empty hurt look, with puppy dog eyes. Chase sighed, "There are times to try and be funny and now wasn't one of them."

Chase pushed the doors open and it creaked, pretty loudly. "Rieon? Yutaka? Sei?" called Chase, putting her hand on the cold wall. Kaze called too, "Kokori? Serena? Ebi? What if they aren't here?"

"God, please don't say that Kaze." Soft moaning echoed threw the narrow corridors. Kaze felt chills run down her spine and noticed that Chase was already running down the hall. Kaze ran after her calling her. "Chase! Slow down!" But instead of that, Chase stopped completely. "Thanks for waiting...Chase?" Kaze said, her hands where on her knees and she was panting lightly. She looked at the fire bender's face, all of the color was drained, and her golden eyes had gone grey. Kaze was almost afraid to look up. Blood seeped around a lifeless looking body, with a girl with long dark hair shaking the body. The girl was crying as whimpering, but four other bodies where laid against the wall.

"Yutaka!" cried Chase, running up the iron bars, yanking at the door. "What happened to Rieon? Why the hell is he bleeding?" Yutaka's eyes welled with heavy tears, her hands smeared with blood. "He just kept punching, he collapsed from blood loss. I can't make it stop." Yutaka said, her whole body trembling. Kaze put the hand over Rieon. "Stand back, I'm gonna try and save him." she said. Chase pulled Yutaka away from the two as Kaze's eyes glowed neon blue, and the arrows on her hands did to. _Avatar power come to me, heal and revive_.


	6. The price of guilt

Rieon's hands began to mend themselfs and he stopped bleeding. Kaze couldn't sustain the power, though, and he stopped and almost passed out.

"Whoa, am I still alive?" asked Kaze, as she pulled herself off the floor. "Oh my god, thank you, thank you!" cried Yutaka. "You saved him!" Kaze and Chase looked dumbfounded at the ecstatic earth bender. "We should help the other, so, um..." shuttered Chase as she got up and began to pick the lock off of Serena's hand cuffs, when she started to wake up. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked, looking dazed. "Was I captured again by the fire nation? DAMMIT!" she yelled, and slapped he head with her free hand.

Kaze unlocked Kokori's cuffs, and be also woke up. "Kaze? Are you okay!" he cried, looking worried. She gave him a sarcastic look, and he looked the other way, like he just realized that he was captured. "I should ask you the same thing." she mocked. "Just let me out please." Kaze laughed at the fact that her older cousin was pleading.

After everyone was awake and released, they headed toward the exit. "Wait, you guys go!" said Kaze, "I'm going to destroy the engine, and make sure this never happens again." and she took off.

The engine room was cold and dark with the fire nation insignia on the top. Coal was being burned and the room was filled with smoke. She aimed her hand at the engine and shot a full gale force wind at it shooting coal and metal pieces all over the place. Things got jammed inside air shafts and smoke vents, clogging the large engine. It poured smoke out of the wrong ends and it shook violently until pieces of it flew all over the room.

Kaze got up from her current position on the floor and struggled to get up and run. Guards flooded the hall, making it almost impossible for the air bender to get herself out. She finally found an opening, but it was at the bow of the ship. She could see her friends had made it out of the army ship and where waiting for her. Large explosions came from within the boat and Kaze almost fell over the side. "That was close," she panted, and looked down into the clear water. "But not close enough." She took and running leap off the ship and made an air bubble to hold herself up. She slowly landed on the dock and ran toward her friends.

"Kaze! We're so glad your okay!" cried Sei, but Kaze kept running. "Thanks, cool. But start RUNNING!" yelled Kaze. The other looked at her curiously, and turned there attention to the fire nation naval ship. It was being blow into pieces. The others followed Kaze as the ship bursted into flames and the sea engulfed them, with all of its fiery terror.

About 3 hours later

"That's a lot Kaze, we couldn't have saved our town with you." Chase extended her hand in gratitude, and Kaze shook it firmly. "Yay! To the greatest avatar EVER!" yelped Serena and Sei at the same time. Ebi and Rieon just nodded there heads, but Yutaka seemed concerned about something. They were standing in front of the towns mostly destroyed market place, but she looked to the sea.

"Why would they do this tough..." she asked. "Was there something they wanted?" KOkori finally spoke up, he stood silently, but sighed and began. "The fire nation has been planning this, but only the highest ranks knew about it." He turned his attention to Chase and Rieon. "They would wait until the avatar went missing, then strike. Because your not protected by the air temples, they will try to kill you Kaze, along with everyone else."

Kaze stared at the ground with a look of shook on her face. "That doesn't matter. I'm never going back. I'll stop the fire nation before they destroy everyone." Kaze whispered. Kokori grabbed her should and yelled at her. "What! People will die because of your selfishness! We need to-" he looked at Kaze's face and it was drenched in tears. "It's not like I want anyone to get hurt, but..." She smacked Kokori off of her, but kept her eyes on the ground. "You treating me just like, like my teachers! You want me to do what ever you want! If that's they way its gonna be, then YOU GO HOME!" heavy tears fell from her face, ans she took off.

"Kaze wait!" He yelled, but a large wall of earth sprang up in front of him. "Where do you think your going traitor?" asked Ebi and she dropped the wall. "How could you tell her those lies?" asked Rieon, his fist in a flurry of flames. "You know the fire nation was going to attack with or without the avatar present. You're a bastard, I'm surprised she didn't kill you on the spot." inquired Chase, "But we might."

Some where in the forest

"Dammit...It's not my fault. It's not!" Kaze pounded her fist against an old pine tree, while tears flowed from her face. "I should have never brought him along." She slummed down to the soft earth, and tired to calm herself down, but she heard footsteps headed her way. "Who's there?" she questioned, acting stranger than she was at the moment.

"Hello there, young person. Could you tell me where Vansinrok marketplace is?" said an Old man with hunched shoulders and thinning hair, who was carrying a large sack. "Um, it's north, that way." Kaze pointed threw the trees. "That sack looks heavy, would you like some help?" asked Kaze, trying to get her mind off of what Kokori had told her. "That would be wonderful." The old man handed Kaze the sack with just one hand, but when Kaze took it she practically fell to the ground._ How could such an old man carry such a heavy bag? _She asked herself. "Lets get a move on." chimed the old man, as we walked threw the trees. Kaze sighed and followed the man. _Why do I do this to myself?_


End file.
